Remoconkakushi gets revenge
by yeecat
Summary: One-shot on what one of my favorite Yo-Kai (Remoconkakushi/Count Zapaway I think in America what kind of name is that) does after he finds out that you don't actually need a remote to operate a TV. Don't like it, I don't care. Spoilers sort of for episode 40 which you should watch first. Rated T because everyone including myself is so stupid it may actually be damaging


lol just watched episode 40 again (40th time or something) then came up with this weird idea.

don't judge me or my childrenzzzz (which would be Whisper and Remoconkakushi in this case)

Anyhizzles

It was the day after Remoconkakushi had come into Nate's house and hid his remote and you know stuff. He had been flopping around and moping outside of Nate's home. Turns out you don't even NEED remote to work the TV. There were BUTTONS ON THE TV. Whose horrible idea was THAT?! And when DA HECK did that happen? That old dude had said they didn't even HAVE remotes back in his day, but pffft, that made no sense. There had always been remotes, at least as long as Remoconkakushi had been around, and really, who cared about before that?

Signibble was walking around when he saw Remoconkakushi. "Oh hi" he said and came over. "What's wrong?"

"Um so I was hiding those guys' remote and it was fun but then these old guy came and he was using the buttons on the TV and they didn't even care when I gave them the remote and my medal," Remoconkakushi said. (lol basically sums up the whole episode)

"Oh that stinks. But there's these new types of TVs that don't have buttons (trust me ok they're just expensive is all) We could go find somebody who has one of those and mess with their TV watching expierence," Signibble suggested. It was their favorite thing to do.

"Maybe later." Signibble didn't understand the whole gosh darn problem. But yeah he was Signibble after all. Plus he was a Mysterious Yo-Kai. Only a Shady Yo-Kai would realize what had to be done, and Remoconkakushi was a Shady Yo-Kai.

"Alright bye," Signibble left to go eat some electricity or something.

Remoconkakushi knew what he had to do and honestly he was glad Signibble wasn't going to be there. All he needed was for the stinking door to open because he was in such a freakishly comfortable position and he didn't really want to get up, and unless the door was opened he wouldn't have to. It sounded better in my head.

Just then that kid Remoconkakushi didn't even know his name but uh apparently they were friends or something since he gave the kid his medal that relationship isn't gonna work very well but anyhizzles the kid opened the door.

His floating white blob was with him. "Nate why did you open the door?"

Nate oh that's his name okeydokey shrugged. "I dunno I just felt like it was my destiny to open this door."

The blob sighed. "Alright um 1800-help-this-stoopod-child? Uh, yes, it's me again-"

Remoconkakushi went inside. He could see the TV. All he needed now was a baseball bat.

"HEY WHISPER LET'S PLAY BASEBALL!" Nate screamed.

"Um okay," the blob said awkwardly.

Nate grabbed a baseball bat and swung it around screaming like a lunatic. Then he put it on the ground. "No I don't feel like it anymore."

"Nate are you okay?" the blob asked.

"I'M PERFECTLY NORMAL." Nate said loudly. "I'M NORMALLY NORMAL. I AM NORMAL OKAY."

"Nyo it's nyot okay I can see it in your eyes nyou don't love me anymore!" a chubby wubby red cat cried.

"What the heck is going on with you guys?" the blob said.

Remoconkakushi grabbed the baseball bat. He floated majesticociatluuegdyushygududsy to the TV side with all the buttons. Then he smashed the buttons, screaming like a lunatic. "DIE BUTTONS DIE YOU RUINED MY HOPES AND MY DREAMS! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I KEEEEEEL YOUR STUPID BUTTONS NATE AND BLOB THING AND FAT CAT! DO YA HEAR MEH! I KEEEL YO BUTTONS!"

The side of the TV was all smashed up. There was no way anyone could use those stupid buttons anymore.

Actually, now that Remoconkakushi looked over the damage he'd done, he realized there was no way anyone would be using this TV anymore. he had killed more than the buttons...he'd killed the TV.

"Whoops."

Remoconkakushi went out and did what only a Shady Yo-Kai would know what to do. He stole a bunch of money from some rich dude. Then he came back and left a note:

"Use diz moola to buy yoself a new TV. This time make sure it has no butt"

He wondered if he should leave it like that, but then realized that they'd get a TV without a rear end.

So he added the "ons"

Later Remoconkakushi found Signibble.

"Hey so do you feel better now?" Signibble asked.

"Yes. I did what I needed to do," Remoconkakushi told him. "Now let's go mess around with somebody's TV-watching experience."


End file.
